User talk:Ver-mont
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Button page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ver-mont (talk) 20:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Olá, tudo bem? gostaria de parabeniza-lo esta muito legal sua wikia. Eu também edito artigos da DC Comics nohttp://pt-br.dc.wikia.com/ http://pt-br.dc.wikia.com/, eu vou colocar sua wikia como afiliada por lá. Abraço. Continue o ótimo trabalho. Olá Ver-Mont, eu estou pensando em começar a editar aqui, e queria uma explicação, aqui é sobre todos os universos da DC? Animados, Cinematográfico e dos Quadrinhos? E outra coisa, se eu realmente for editar aqui, eu quero focar nos personagens das animações mais atuais. ~~Modscraft~~ Olá Ver-Mont! Mais uma vez eu estou aqui... Bem, eu estava aqui pensando, porque não começamos a adicionar páginas de locais, como S.T.A.R Labs, Gotham City, Metropolis e etc, e também as Terras, tipo a Terra-1, ou até as outras Terras. Outra coisa, porque você não habilita o chat aqui? É muito mais fácil conversarmos assim! Ah, e mais uma coisa, vou tentar adicionar mais informações sobre personagens de terras alternativas, e principalmente, de velocistas. QuartzUchiha (talk) 23:15, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Eu fiz um Rodapé para Quadrinhos, se quiser colocar na sua página principal assim fica mais fácil para todos terem acessos a esse conteúdo. w:Comicfooter/pt-br < Victor damiãoRS (talk) 20:47, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Ver-Mont, o que você acha de nos encontrarmos no chat algum dia? Estava querendo resolver como as páginas de Terras vão ficar. Ainda temos que resolver Terras que existem várias versões, como a Terra-19 (Que eu já fiz página). Posso entrar no chat nesse final de semana qualquer horário, só falar a hora. QuartzUchiha (talk) 22:04, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Olá Ver-Mont, você poderia criar o articletype da Terra-19 (New52)? Estou querendo fazer as páginas dos personagens, mas ainda não tem essa predefinição. OitoTrintaDois (talk) 19:24, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Boa Noite Ver-Mont, desculpe o encomodo mais uma vez, mas peço que você faça o articlebox da Terra-19 (Pós-Crise). Caso não saiba, ela faz parte das histórias Batman by Gaslight'. Eu estou fazendo as páginas dessa Terra, e se der, peço que faça esse articlebox, e se possível, já adicione nelas. OitoTrintaDois (talk) 23:10, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Olá Ver-Mont. Não sei se você vê The Flash (acredito que sim, pois já vi você editando páginas sobre o assunto), mas queria lhe perguntar algo. Devemos criar as páginas das versões futuras dos personagens como o ''Flash do Futuro, que irá aparecer no episódio 3x19, ou apenas adicionar as informações na página atual do personagem? De qualquer modo, caso você venha a fazer a página do Flash do Futuro antes de mim (provavelmente só farei depois do lançamento do episódio), olhe qual imagem é a melhor para a página. No trailer, não consegui tirar muita coisa, só uma imagem muito escura, sem detalhes, mas provavelmente no episódio teremos imagens melhores. OitoTrintaDois (talk) 16:41, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Reforma no Domínio Olá Ver-mont! Gostei muito de sua wiki, está muito bem feita e dá para ver que tem potencial par ficar gigante. Entretanto, percebi que todo o conteúdo está em Português, mas o domínio é o mesmo das wikis em inglês. Por conta disso, é necessário que realizemos uma alteração para corrigir esse problema e como há mais de uma maneira de o fazer, gostaria de entrar em contato e saber qual opção mais lhe agrada. Aguardo o seu retorno para apresentá-las! Vchiea (talk) 18:06, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Vo pode subir imagens portrait do Raiden, Arraia Negra, Bizarro, Jay Garrick, Raio Negro e Mr. Freeze? Psychemon390 (talk) 19:05, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Vo pode subir imagens portrait do Hellboy e Atom? Psychemon390 (talk) 18:43, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Vo pode subir imagens portrait do Encantadora e Tartarugas Ninja? '''Psychemon390 (talk) 22:23, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Vo pode subir imagens portrait do Encantadora e Tartarugas Ninja, por favor? Psychemon390 (talk) 12:41, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Você não leu minha mensagem? Psychemon390 (talk) 18:24, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Boa Noite Ver-mont, queria te fazer uma pergunta, não deveríamos incorporar a página do Superciborgue à do Zor-el, já que são a mesma pessoa? OitoTrintaDois (talk) 04:01, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Olá Ver-Mont, queria saber como coloca as imagens nas predefinições das Terras, é que eu quero criar mais páginas nessa wiki e essas páginas são referentes a Terra-22 e outras Terras que não possuem Predefinições/Imagens. Esquert.km (talk) 00:57, November 19, 2018 (UTC)Esquert.kmEsquert.km (talk) 00:57, November 19, 2018 (UTC)